


Gone...

by RavenWingz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, M/M, Memories, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWingz/pseuds/RavenWingz
Summary: Everyone seems to die around Levi... Even Levi Ackerman himself has a breaking point, and he has finally reached it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT!! And yes... I used Mikasa's quote, but only because I completely agree with it... :)

No…. Please don’t leave me alone again…

I remember when I first joined the survey corps, seeking to kill Erwin Smith. I remember my first expedition, I almost wish it’d been my last as well… I remember being thrown by my horse. I remember landing upon the ground with a thud, seeing a dismembered head and a titan spitting out half of another man. I remember them being my best friends… and I also remember my decision to let them accompany me on the first expedition. 

I also remember the 57th expedition. I remember my squad, Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Eld Jinn, and Gunther Schultz. I remember seeing Petra’s back bent at an uncomfortable angle, pressed against a tree. I remember seeing gunther’s corpse hung upon a tree, his neck cut open. I remember Oluo lying on the ground, a pool of blood around him. I remember seeing Eld lying on the ground, his lower body missing. I remember those were their deaths, the end of their brave, but short, lives. 

I remember Erwin’s death, how I could have prevented it. I remember Arlert on the brink of death. I remember how his friends fought against me, begging me to give them the titan serum. I remember how they begged me to save him, and I remember when I did. I remember Armin instantly transforming and grabbing Bertolt. I remember him calling out to Annie, begging to be saved. I remember Annie, nor Reiner ever coming, and bertolt being eaten, screaming. 

I remember a few minutes ago. I remember Hanji’s horse being frightened and running away. I remember Hanji being thrown off of her horse. I remember Hanji being grabbed in ginormous hands, struggling to get away. I remember her eyes. I remember when she started crying. I remember how heartbreaking it was. I remember her screaming my name…. I remember me trying to save her, but failing. I remember being too late to get to her. I remember her being devoured by the titan. I remember the titan’s maniac smile. I remember falling to my knees, shaking… but not crying, not yet. I remember killing the titan. I remember the self hatred I felt.

I remember finding Eren, alive, but in terrible shape. I remember myself thinking about how high the chance was that he would die, he wouldn’t be able to heal fast enough. That was only a second ago…

“Eren! What happened!?”

Eren opened his eyes, struggling it seemed, “ C-Captain…?” He said before coughing up blood.

“Eren, we….. We have to go!” I exclaimed, on the brink of tears.

Eren closed his eyes again, “I c-can't walk… I t-think this is it for me…”

“What about your dreams Eren!? What about killing all of the titans, what about the ocean!?” I said, sobbing now.

He opened his eyes once more, beginning to cry as well, “Levi, s-stay alive and f-fight… I…” he cut himself off, closing his eyes and coughing up more blood. “I….. Love….you…”

My eyes widened in shock. “Eren…?” I said, gently shaking him. “Eren...please!”

Eren didn’t move. “Please wake up!” I yelled. My heart hurt...and it was the worst feeling I had ever felt in my life. A feeling that couldn’t be fixed. But in the end… he never did wake up…

“No…. Please don’t leave me alone again…”

I was tired mentally and physically. The cycle of death was a cycle that would never stop, a cycle that never could stop. But the cycle of life was something that could, and would, end. The world is cruel, but it's home...

“E-Eren, I love you… and I’ll see you again, i-i’m coming to join you. Please wait for me…” I said as I raised a blade, aiming it towards my throat. This way, i’d never have to feel the aching pain of being left alone again. 

“I'm sorry…” I said, before the blade impaled my throat, and my vision went black.


End file.
